overdrivegirlfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 12
Let Me See Your Universe (君の宇宙を見せて, Kimi no Uchū o Misete) is the 12th & final episode in the Over Drive Girl 1/6 anime TV series. Characters *Ozma *Rue Hitoma *Mikoto Bouida *Subaru Amanohara *Bellnoa *Kusabi *Nona *Seijirou Kanmuri *Kamiyo Tatsutagawa *Haruto Bouida *Nona Equal Synopsis Using Kusabi's powers, Nona enters into the world of the last episode of the anime "Planetary Explorer Girl," intending to leave Haruto and the others forever. When Haruto learns this, he... Summary thumb|200px|left|Haruto entering Nona's ship Kusabi revealed that Nona wanted to go into her world and that she won't be returning. Before that Nona came to her as Nona 2 and requested it carrying the disc from her last episode. Kusabi then revealed that upon entering the other world, Nona destroyed the disc and since her ability allow exit only from the entry point, Nona won't be returning. Seijirou tried to contact Haruto, but he wasn't picking up, Kusabi then mentioned he went after her and promised to bring her back. thumb|200px|Haruto saving Nona Haruto used the disc with episode 24 that time overlaps with the episode 25 and managed to get on Nona's ship. Haruto was disguised and pretended to be Professor Bouida, but Nona saw through his disguise. Nona asked him how he got there, and he showed her the straw hat boy figure, that Nona requested from the alien sculptor and he used it to get on board. Nona was ashamed of that, but Haruto told her, he brought up way more figurines than her. Haruto figured she came to save Nona Equal, the official name of the new Nona, but told her that won't be possible. She told him, that since they are the same and proposed to be friends, to not be alone, she will spend time on that planet with her. Haruto then told Ozma to return to Earth, revealing that the real Ozma also died and this is just a helping system and because of that is obeying his commands, but Ozma is alive in his apartment. He tried to convince Nona that turning the ship, will mean Nona Equal will also be safe, but then the repair nanobots went out of control and she told him she can't change the story in the anime. Haruto then jumped on her, telling her he saw her die too many times and always wanted to be able to come and save her. Haruto then pretended to be the straw hat man and that he came to save her making new story elements and that stopped the nanobots. Nona tried to kiss Haruto, but the other figurines appeared stopping her, along with Shadow Nona. Back in his apartment, Seijirou and the rest were watching Nona's anime and Haruto in it. Kusabi said she likes Haruto too and will leave Seijirou to Tetsutagawa. Ozma remembered that when Haruto brought up Bellnoa, he also got a second figure that day. In that moment, from the bag the figure was in, Nona Equal came out wondering where she was. thumb|200px|left|Haruto wanted by all figurines Later in Haruto's apartment, Haruto was runing with Nona and the rest of the figures chasing him, wanting to be with him too. He thought to himself that once you get involved with figurines, you can't get back. After that Nona told him, she loved him.